Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein generally relate to the display of a weather hazard warning, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to the display of a weather hazard warning related to one or more icing conditions.
Conventional aircraft hazard weather radar systems, such as the WXR 2100 MultiScan™ radar system manufactured by Rockwell Collins, Inc., have Doppler capabilities and are capable of detecting at least four parameters: weather range, weather reflectivity, weather velocity, and weather spectral width or velocity variation. The weather reflectivity is typically scaled to green, yellow, and red color levels that are related to rainfall rate. The radar-detected radial velocity variation can be scaled to a turbulence level and displayed as magenta. Such weather radar systems can conduct vertical sweeps and obtain reflectivity parameters at various altitudes.
Ice crystals pose threats to aircraft and their components. For example, sensors can provide improper readings when clogged by ice. Probes and engines can also be susceptible to damage caused by mixed phase and glaciated ice crystals when operating near areas of deep convection and at higher altitudes. Engine rollback issues are believed to be related to ice crystal accretion, followed by aggregate detachment in solid form before continuing through the aircraft engine. Detection and display of high altitude ice crystallization has been proposed.